


Drabbled Odds & Ends

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that didn't fit any other category - can include any characters, any relationships, any theme. See individual chapter headers for ratings and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Did You Say Five Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dshael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dshael), [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts), [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/gifts), [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She still believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee!Amelia, Aunt Sharon; All Ages
> 
> Written for [Dshael](http://dshael.livejournal.com/) because she [stumped me.](http://yamx.livejournal.com/28992.html?view=485952)

Aunt Sharon was holding Amelia's hand too tightly and walking too fast for her to keep up. "I cannot _believe_ you did it again! You're ten years old! Only toddlers bite!"

"She said the Doctor wasn't real!"

Aunt Sharon shook her. "He _isn't_! You're too old for imaginary friends, too!"

Amelia saw curtains moving. Neighbors watching the weird Scottish girl being told off for being crazy. "He too is real! He's more real than you and the psychiatrists and bleeding Leadworth!"

That night, in bed without dinner, Amelia clutched her Raggedy Doctor doll tightly. "Please, come get me. You promised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: From Meat Loaf's_ I Would Do Anything for Love _: "Get me right out of this Godforsaken town!"_


	2. Gingersnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar and spice, and everything nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose/Amy/Martha/Donna; Teen (non-explicit sex)
> 
> This was written as a stocking stuffer for [Cat_77](http://cat-77.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/148685.html?view=2541517#t2541517).
> 
> Betas: Canaan & Wendymr

"You want to shag _again_?" Rose looked scandalized. "We already did it four times! I'm sore! And exhausted!" She dropped back on the bed. "No way!"

Amy cocked her head. "Giving up already?" She shot Martha a grin. "Can you believe that one?"

Martha groaned. "Not only can I believe her, I agree with her. In a year of walking the Earth, I never felt as exhausted as I do right now." She pillowed her head on Rose's stomach and closed her eyes demonstratively.

Donna scoffed. "Young people. No stamina!"

"Oi!" Amy objected, lower lip pushed out in a pout. "Right here, younger than the lot of you!"

"All right then." Donna cupped Amy's cheek and tenderly kissed her lips. " _Most_ young people." She mock-glared at Rose and Martha. "You two just scoot over and clear the middle of the bed for those of us who know how to use it."

*

  


Curled up against the headboard, legs entangled, Rose and Martha watched their partners' bodies performing maneuvers illegal in twenty-seven star systems.

"'s not fair," Rose complained. "Aren't you pissed off that all those jokes boys in the schoolyard made about gingers are actually true?"

Martha smiled. "Nah. Just grateful."  



	3. Double-Drabble: Mega-Temp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can take the temp out of Chiswick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which the Doctor fixed Donna and she traveled with him after the metacrisis. Originally written as a [stocking stuffer](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/136091.html?view=2633883#t2633883) for Airawyn. Posted here with minor edits.

"Where is it?" The Doctor was running around the console, randomly opening and closing compartments.

"Where's what?" Donna asked. She was leaning back on the jumpseat, leafing through a magazine. The _Orion Scientific Society_ 's 6.2/Apple issue on quantum mechanics, actually. Her choice of leisure reading certainly had changed since the metacrisis.

"The fridi-ontoben Olekun modulator!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I know I had one, and–"

Donna sighed and got up. She unhesitatingly opened a cubby hole and handed the Doctor the gadget. "There you go."

"Oh. Good, good!" He started fiddling with it. "See, we're out of epsilon crystals, and–"

"No, we're not." She opened another compartment and handed him a brand-new box.

"What? What? But... I was sure I'd used those up!" He threw his hands into the air. "Donna Noble, I can't find anything since you decided to 'reorganize' my console room!"

" _Our_ console room now, spaceman!" she huffed. "And you should be glad I did. It was a mess before."

"Mess? It was perfectly tidy! Well, I say 'tidy'... But at least I could find things! Now I never know where anything is! I don't understand your insane human system!"

"My 'system'?" Donna smirked. "It's called 'the alphabet.'"

The End

  



	4. Someone to Break the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, that's all it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere in season four. Written as a 2011 stocking stuffer for Dark_Aegis. With thanks to [Canaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan) for betaing.

The Doctor stood staring down into the Grand Canyon. With a nudge of his red trainer, he pushed a pebble over the edge. It tumbled down, hitting the rocks, being eroded chip by chip, and finally disappearing into nothingness. Insignificant.

Coming here had been a bad idea. Donna had asked to, and, wanting to avoid crowds and boring guardrails, he'd taken her in 1,000 B.C. 

He'd never realized how depressing the place could be without the hustle and bustle of tourists. 

"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna angrily waved her large, purple straw hat. "Where are the bloody donkey rides?"

The Doctor grinned.


	5. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our choices that make us who we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** : **Characters:** Jack, the Master  
>  **Rating:** Teen (dark)  
>  **Spoilers:** _DW: The Last of the Time Lords_  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction; the characters are the property of the BBC and used here without permission. No money was made.   
> **Summary:** It's our choices that make us who we are.  
>  **A/N:** Set far in immortal!Jack's future. Bonus points for anyone who guesses the inspiration for this drabble. Written as a 2011 stocking stuffer for Wojelah.

In an eternal life, _everything_ is bound to happen eventually.

Still—the Master lying at his feet, bound and helpless... Jack has to admit he didn't see this coming.

The Master spits. "Go on, freak. Kill me." He grins. "The score will still be 437:1." 

Jack pulls his knife. The Master scoffs.

He cuts the rope binding the Master's legs. "You didn't win."

There's a flicker of insecurity behind the brown eyes. "What?"

"I'm not your creature." Jack severs the ties around the wrists. "I'll always be his." He helps the Master up and whispers, "We have that in common."


	6. Of Wild Geese and Wild Oats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, he's a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** Canaan  
>  **Characters:** Ten, Donna  
>  **Rating:** Teen (innuendo)  
>  **Spoilers:** _DW: Partners in Crime_  
>  **A/N:** Set somewhere in season four. Written as a 2011 stocking stuffer for .

"I was right!" the Doctor exclaimed as he spotted Donna. 

Donna fumbled with her blouse buttons. "Hm?"

"They _don't_ have cyan grapes in your time! I looked all over. "

"Oh." She smiled slyly.

"'Oh?' That's it? At least admit I was right."

"Yep." She adjusted her skirt.

The Doctor frowned. "Where were you all afternoon, anyway?"

She gestured to a muscular man unloading wine barrels. "Pierre gave me a tour."

"Oh!" The Doctor brightened. "Of the cellars?"

Donna grinned. "Of the hayloft."

She turned and sashayed towards the TARDIS before the Doctor could pick his jaw off the ground.


End file.
